


Seduction or Obstinate Orange?

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Tyler are moving into a house together, but there's one problem. What color will their kitchen be!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction or Obstinate Orange?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gambina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambina/gifts).



> i wrote two because bennguin!!1!!1!111!!

Tyler snorts, Marshall’s tail thumping against his leg.

“I’m serious, Tyler!” Jamie argues, holding three different paint swatches. “Hugs & Kisses, Dragon’s Blood, or Whispering Peach?”

“Oh my God,” Jordie cackles from the couch, a magazine laid sprawled across his lap. “Whispering Peach?”

“It’s soft and calm,” Jamie says with a huff, his face flushing.

“I didn’t know peaches could talk, let alone whisper,” Tyler says in amusement, patting Marshall on the head as he pants.

Jamie scowls and replies, “Shut up. No Whispering Peach. What about the other two?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a hobbit,” Jordie confesses. “I choose Dragon Blood.”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Tyler says, “Hugs & Kisses makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside.”

Jamie glares at them both, his lips pursed. “You’re both jackasses.”

“What about Divine Pleasure?” Tyler asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

“No,” Jamie states simply, his voice as flat as his stare.

“Nacho Cheese!” Jordie exclaims, picking up his magazine once again and turning the page. “It’s homey and it tastes great on chips.”

Jamie makes a disgusted face, his brow furrowing, when Tyler replies, “But like, a Victorian Nacho Cheese. I don’t need any bright yellows giving me headaches.”

“Victorian Nacho Cheese,” Jamie whispers in disbelief, shaking his head.

“You could go with Centaur,” Jordie says absentmindedly. “Make your life a little more magical.”

“Mythical,” Tyler corrects him, bending down to rub Marshall’s stomach. 

“Absolutely not,” Jamie replies with a head shake. 

“No, mythical is the right word,” Tyler says as he coos at a squirming Marshall.

“I mean about the color,” Jamie says in vain, Tyler’s attention on their dog.

“Obstinate Orange?”

“So not our color.”

“Seduction?”

“Ew.”

“Shut up, Jordie. No, Tyler, we have enough of that, thank you.’

“My pleasure,” Tyler says with another eyebrow wiggle, laughing when Marshall barks along.

“What about Appletini?”

“I find them sour,” Jordie replies, carefully tearing something out of his magazine. 

“No, as a- You know what, whatever. What about Likeable Sand?”

“I can’t stand sand since last summer,” Tyler replies as he stands. Marshall wolfs at him in a huff before cantering out of the room and into Tyler’s bedroom.

“Everyone knows having sex on a beach leads to sand in uncomfortable places,” Jordie says with a snort.

“So worth it,” Tyler laughs, leering at a glaring Jamie.

“So not,” Jamie says with a pinched expression. 

“I know!” Jordie shouts, knocking his magazine to the floor in his excitement. “Grandma’s Sweater!”

“Not happening,” Jamie and Tyler say at the same time.

“Losers,” Jordie mumbles, leaning back into the couch with a pout.

“It’s just a kitchen! How can it be this hard to find a color?” Jamie wonders, leaning against Tyler when he shuffles over to him.

“It’s our first house together,” Tyler says with a soft smile. “You want it to be perfect and that’s great.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says with a content sigh.

“Why not just get Victory Green?”

“Because that’s our bedroom,” Tyler replies with a grin.

“You two are gross.”

“We know,” they reply together, grinning.

“We’ll think about it later. Maybe get a few new color choices,” Jamie says, throwing the swashes onto the table and leaning his head onto Tyler’s shoulder.

“I’m still pretty partial to Seduction,” Tyler whispers to Jamie, his lips curving into a smile against Jamie’s ear.

“Mmh,” Jamie hums back. “After Jordie leaves.”

“Jordie,” Tyler caterwauls, causing Jamie to wince slightly, “get lost.”

“Bite me,” Jordie shouts, rocking forward until he was standing. He swaggers over to the two, knocking his knuckles against Jamie’s chest and Tyler’s forehead. “Play nice, kids.”

“Always,” Tyler says with one last leer, laughing at Jordie and Jamie’s matching expressions.

Jordie leaves with a muffled goodbye, leaving Tyler and Jamie in a companionable silence. 

"Nervous?" Tyler asks, his voice soft.

"A little," Jamie replies just a softly. "It's gonna be different."

"But good," Tyler finishes Jamie's thought, smiling at Jamie with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Always," Jamie replies, restating Tyler's previous statement. "I love you."

"Mmh, I love you too, Jamie," Tyler says softly, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, I'm hungry and you need to make me food."

"Oh, I need to make you food, huh?" Jamie asks rhetorically, his laugh causing Tyler's chest to flutter.

"Absolutely," Tyler replies solemnly. 

"You're such a geek," Jamie says as he walks away, heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey now," Tyler shouts after him, "I'm not the one who was a fan of Appletini."

"They are pretty sour," Jamie replies, his voice muffled as he searches through the fridge.

"You're sour," Tyler huffs, shuffling towards the kitchen. "You know, we always could just go with the Victory Green."

"I'll think about it," Jamie replies with a laugh.

"It's so vibrant," Tyler argues, "yet calming at the same time. It's super smooth."

"Super smooth," Jamie repeats Tyler's words, his back facing Tyler as he fills a pot with water. 

"Just like me," Tyler says mockingly, sliding up behind Jamie and wrapping his arms around him.

"We're not painting the kitchen Seduction," Jamie says with an eye roll.

"But it's _seduction_ ," Tyler protests.

"It's purple," Jamie scoffs, shaking his head as he leans back against his boyfriend.

"Purple's a pretty color!"

Jamie coughs, a giggle slipping out of him before he's coughing again, a vain attempt at covering it up. "Pretty color, my ass. No."

"No imagination." 

"No Seduction."

"No wait a minute," Tyler protests as Jamie pulls away from him.

"Grab the pasta, loser, we're having Spaghetti."

"Now that would be an interesting kitchen scheme."

"I'd rather have purple."

"Seduction."

"Still not happening."

"You love me."

"Doesn't change a thing."

"You Obstinate Orange."

"Still not our color."

Jamie leaves Tyler's arms with a laugh, going through the cupboards for a box of pasta.

Tyler just grins and thinks up different ways to convince Jamie that Seduction is absolutely the only way to go.

~The End; Moving In Together FTW~


End file.
